This invention relates to a hydraulic bending machine to bend reinforcing bars, metallic rods and the like to a desired angle.
Heretofore, both bending of reinforcing bars in construction fields and bending of metallic rods in fields of machine work, for example, have been achieved by using large-sized bending apparatus or manually by applying the principle of the lever. When using a large-sized bending machine, however, it is impossible to carry it, so that workpieces to be bent must be carried to the place of installation and returned to the original placed after bending operation, prohibiting us from performing bending operation quickly at need. Meanwhile, in the case of manual bending operation, it is hard to perform accurate bending operation in consideration of the restoring force which may be produced after bending, while operators would feel substantially fatigued, prohibiting them from achieving efficient bending.